A general image forming apparatus having a stapler will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the image forming apparatus such as a digital output device 1 includes a sheet finisher 2 that finishes sheets ejected from the image forming apparatus. The sheet finisher 2 is located at a side of the image forming apparatus, and includes an image tray module 15, a finisher module 20, and a sheet feeding module 40.
The image tray module 15 stacks sheets copied through the digital output unit 1 onto an image tray 22. The finisher module 20 punches the finished sheets using a punch 25 and staples the sheets using a stapling apparatus 24 so as to stack the sheets onto a stack tray 27. The sheet feeding module 40 distributes the sheets to the image tray module 15 and the finisher module 20.
In the aforementioned image forming apparatus, the stapling apparatus 24 includes a stapler fixed at a certain position and a compile tray feeding sheets to the stapler and aligning the sheets. However, multiple stapling of the sheet cannot be achieved by the structure that the stapler is fixed at a certain position.